pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Gateshead F.C.
Gateshead Football Club is an English professional association football club based in Gateshead, Tyne and Wear. The club participates in the Conference Premier, the fifth tier of English football. A previous version of the club was created in 1930 when South Shields F.C. relocated to Gateshead. They played in The Football League from 1930 until 1960, but were liquidated in 1973. The present club was formed in 1977. Gary Mills is the current manager, taking over from Anth Smith who resigned in August 2013. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gateshead_F.C.# hide *1 History **1.1 Early Clubs in Gateshead – 1889 to 1924 **1.2 South Shields FC **1.3 Gateshead AFC – Football League Years – 1930 to 1960 **1.4 Post Football League and liquidation – 1960 to 1973 **1.5 Alternative Clubs – 1973 to 1977 **1.6 Resurrection – 1977 to today *2 Stadium *3 Players **3.1 Current squad *4 Manager history *5 Club Colours *6 Honours *7 Rivalries *8 Club officials *9 Further reading *10 References *11 External links Historyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Gateshead_F.C.&action=edit&section=1 edit Early Clubs in Gateshead – 1889 to 1924http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Gateshead_F.C.&action=edit&section=2 edit The first-ever recognised club was Gateshead NER FC, who were formed in 1889, playing in the Northern Football Alliance until 1903, however the earliest prominent club, Gateshead Town FC joined the Northern Football Alliance in 1905, they played their games at The Shuttles and Old Fold Park. The reputation of the club saw them join the North-East Counties League, turning professional and becoming a Limited Company in 1911. The club attracted large crowds at the time, including a reported attendance of 13,000. However, things started to backfire following a couple of seasons struggle, it was later decided that the club would not re-form after the end of the First World War. In 1919, a new club was reformed, originally known as Close Works, then eventually to be later renamed, Gateshead Town F.C.. Gateshead Town F.C. also played in the Northern Football Alliance League before folding in 1924. South Shields FChttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Gateshead_F.C.&action=edit&section=3 edit No club in Gateshead was the forerunner of Gateshead FC. Gateshead Football Club started as South Shields F.C. which was formed in 1899 eight miles (14 km) from Gateshead in the town of South Shields by Jack Inskip. They played in the Northern Alliance then the North Eastern Leagues before joining the extended Football League Second Division in 1919–20. The mid-to-late 1920s saw South Shields struggling financially before in 1928 the club finished bottom and were relegated to the Third Division (North). After two unsuccessful seasons in the lower division, the struggling club took the step of not just leaving the Horsley Hill Ground but of moving the club to another town in search of more support. Newcastle upon Tyne, was mentioned as a possible destination, but Gateshead was eventually chosen, mainly due to the enthusiastic support of the Gateshead Council. Gateshead AFC – Football League Years – 1930 to 1960http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Gateshead_F.C.&action=edit&section=4 edit After a six-year absence, the town of Gateshead had a new representative football club. A new stadium was constructed at Redheugh Park in the West end of Gateshead and South Shields FC was relocated. In August 1930, Gateshead A.F.C. started a new era when 15,545 supporters watched Gateshead beat Doncaster Rovers 2–1. Gateshead missed out on promotion, finishing runners-up decided by goal average at a time when only one promotion place was available. They were runners up again in 1932 and in 1950, but they still stayed in the lower divisions until the regional divisions were replaced by the third and fourth divisions in 1958. In the 1950s, Gateshead enjoyed some relatively successful FA Cup runs. The 1951/52 season saw Gateshead drawn at home to West Bromwich Albion in the fourth-round. The game venue was re-located to Newcastle United's St James' Park, where 39,287 fans witnessed West Bromwich Albion coming out on top, winning the match 2–0. One of Gateshead's greatest ever seasons occurred the following year in 1952/53, the club reached the quarter-finals, having already beaten Liverpool 1–0 at home in the third-round. 15,193 spectators attended the match in the foggy Redheugh Park). Gateshead beat both Hull City and Plymouth Argyle away from home to set up a 1952–53 FA Cup sixth-round tie against Bolton Wanderers. A sold out Redheugh Park saw 17,692 fans turn up as Gateshead changed their traditional plain white shirts to an unfamiliar black and white stripes. At 0–0 late on in the match, Bolton defender, Eric Bell, handled the ball inside of the penalty area (Bell later admitted the offence), but the referee waved play-on and Bolton quickly broke away and England international Nat Lofthouse headed the ball past Gateshead goal-keeper Bob Gray to give Bolton a winning 1–0 lead. During this time the club regularly included the brothers Tom and Jack Callender, who's combined appearances for Gateshead, established a record for the most by two brothers at a single club.[2] Jack Callender also set a personal record for the most Football League appearances for the club with a total of 470.[3] Gateshead missed the chance to become a member of the new National Third Division, losing out by only one point. Gateshead were founder-members of the Fourth Division. The distance in travelling between the clubs of the new National Division proved difficult for many, but especially for one as far North as Gateshead. In the 1958/59 season, Gateshead finished in twentieth (20th) position at the end of the season, then the following season, the 1959/60 campaign, Gateshead finished the season even lower than the previous one, finishing in twenty-second (22nd) position. At that time, the bottom-four teams in the Fourth Division had to apply for re-election. Gateshead applied along with Southport, who applied for the third year running, and for the seventh time altogether. Oldham, who were also applying for the second year in a row, and Hartlepool, who were applying for the fourth time. The Football League failed to re-elect Gateshead. Post Football League and liquidation – 1960 to 1973http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Gateshead_F.C.&action=edit&section=5 edit With no National League System in place at the time, the club played in various regional leagues before becoming founder members of the Northern Premier League in 1968. The club played in the Northern Premier League for two seasons, 1968–1969 and 1969–1970 when they finished bottom of the division and were not re-elected. After a season replacing their reserves in the parochial Wearside League, the first team were accepted to play in the Midland League. At this point, the club was in severe financial difficulties and were eventually forced to leave Redheugh Park. They took up residence at the Gateshead Youth Stadium, however the new venue did not alleviate the financial problems. Gateshead AFC resigned from the Midland League and went into liquidation in August 1973. Alternative Clubs – 1973 to 1977http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Gateshead_F.C.&action=edit&section=6 edit The next year (1974) saw yet another Gateshead club formed, Gateshead Town F.C.. Gateshead Town F.C. only managed to complete one season in the Northern Combination League before folding again. The same year, history repeated itself when the reformed South Shields, members of the Northern Premier League, moved to the Gateshead Youth Stadium and became Gateshead United F.C.. Despite having relatively successful runs in the FA Cup, the club only lasted three seasons before they went out on existence as well in 1977. Resurrection – 1977 to todayhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Gateshead_F.C.&action=edit&section=7 edit Four years after going into liquidation, Gateshead was reformed in 1977, this time as Gateshead F.C.. The club were immediately accepted into the Northern Premier League. By this time, their home ground, the Gateshead Youth Stadium, had been upgraded and renamed as Gateshead International Stadium with facilities good enough for a higher grade of football. After six years of consolidation, Gateshead won promotion from the Northern Premier League to the Alliance Premier League in 1983, with a record tally of points and goals scored. With a relatively lucrative sponsorship, Gateshead spent several seasons in the Football Conference. However the sponsorship money dried up, and the club started to decline, spending the 2003–04 season in the Northern Premier League First Division. A 6th place finish was enough to gain promotion to the Premier Division due to the restructuring of the National League System. A new board was appointed under the Chairmanship of Graham Wood, which saw Gateshead regain its momentum with the appointment of Ian Bogie as manager. On 3 May 2008, Gateshead beat Buxton 2–0 in the Northern Premier League Premier Division Play-Off Final and were therefore promoted to the recently formedConference North.[4] Gateshead FC absorbed local club Low Fell Juniors to form Gateshead Juniors from the start of the 2008/09 season expanding the number of teams under the club banner. Gateshead finished the 2008–09 season in the Conference North in second (2nd) place. They qualified for the play-offs along with Alfreton Town, A.F.C. Telford Unitedand their semi-final opponents Southport. Gateshead beat Southport 2–1 on aggregate[5][6] and won the Play-Off Final 1–0 against Telford, earning promotion back to the Conference Premier where they remain.[7] Gateshead announced on 13 October 2009 that they would be moving to a full-time employed playing squad for the beginning of the 2010–2011 season.[8] On 10 December 2012, manager Ian Bogie and assistant Terry Mitchell were relieved of their duties at the club. Reserve team manager Anth Smith named caretaker manager.[9] Three days later, Smith was named permanent manager and given a contract until the end of the 2012–13 season.[10] On 18 August 2013, David Rush, Smith's assistant, was named as caretaker manager after his resignation,[11] before former York City manager Gary Mills was appointed on 3 September 2013.[1] Mills took Gateshead to third place in the Conference at the end of his first season as manager, qualifying the team for the end-of-season promotion play-offs. An aggregate win over Grimsby Town took Gateshead to their first appearance at Wembley Stadium.[12] However, on 18 May 2014, they lost 2–1 to Cambridge United, who were promoted back into the Football League after a nine-season absence.[13] Stadiumhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Gateshead_F.C.&action=edit&section=8 edit Main articles: Gateshead International Stadium and Gateshead F.C. new stadium Gateshead currently play their home games at Gateshead International Stadium. On 28 October 2009, Gateshead unveiled plans for a new 7,856 capacity football stadium to be built in the town centre. The stadium will be built on a derelict site opposite the Gateshead Civic Centre, formerly the home of North Durham Cricket & Rugby Club.[14] Playershttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Gateshead_F.C.&action=edit&section=9 edit Current squadhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Gateshead_F.C.&action=edit&section=10 edit :As of 11 October 2014.[15] Note: Flags indicate national team as defined under FIFA eligibility rules. Players may hold more than one non-FIFA nationality. | width="1%"| | bgcolor="#FFFFFF" valign="top" width="48%"| |} See also: Category: Gateshead F.C. players Manager historyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Gateshead_F.C.&action=edit&section=11 edit A list of Gateshead FC managers from 1990 onwards. Club Colourshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Gateshead_F.C.&action=edit&section=12 edit Gateshead AFC played their final season in South Shields wearing claret and blue colours for the first time, after moving to Gateshead in 1930 the club continued to play in these colours, until 1936. The 1937 season saw Gateshead change from claret and blue to their, now familiar plain white shirts, black shorts and socks. However, Gateshead briefly altered the style to play in black and white stripes for their FA Cup quarter-final match against Bolton, before reverting to what it was previously, a plain white shirt, black shorts and socks. The club continued to play in this combination until the late 1970s when they changed to an all-white strip after they had moved to the Gateshead International Stadium. Gateshead United slightly altered the all white kit and added a second colour, a green front panel in a similar fashion to Ajax's famously known shirt. 1977 saw Gateshead F.C formed in the year of the Silver Jubilee, and they subsequently played in an all red strip with a white and blue vertical slash on the shirt. Gateshead continued to play in odd-coloured variations until the mid-1980s, when the club changed back to its more traditional colours of a white shirt, black shorts and socks and they have played in these same colours ever since. Since 2011, Gateshead has adopted their original colours of claret and blue as the club's away strip. Honourshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Gateshead_F.C.&action=edit&section=13 edit Gateshead (1) (1930–73): *'Football League Third Division North' **Runners-up 1931–32, 1949–50 *'FA Cup' **Quarter Finalists 1952–53 *'Tyne Tees Wear Cup' **Winners 1944–45 *'Durham Senior Professional Cup' **Winners 1930–31, 1948–49, 1950–51, 1954–55, 1958–59 *'Northern Regional League' **Champions 1963–64 Gateshead (2) (1977–present): *'Conference North' **Runners-up 2008–09 **Play-off Winners 2008–09 *'Northern Premier League Premier Division' **Champions 1982–83, 1985–86 **Runners-up 1989–90 **League Challenge Shield Winners 1985–86 **League Challenge Cup Runners-up 1989–90, 2002–03 **Play-off Winners 2007–08 *'Durham Challenge Cup' **Winners 2010–11* **Runners-up 2007–08, 2011–12* * Reserve team Rivalrieshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Gateshead_F.C.&action=edit&section=14 edit When Gateshead AFC were previously a Football League club, their main rivals used to be Hartlepool United, Darlington and Carlisle United. Due to geographical isolation for the level of Non-League football clubs, Gateshead originally didn't have any strong local rivalries. However, a bitter local rivalry developed with Blyth Spartans at the beginning of the 1990s, when Gateshead and Blyth were in the Northern Premier League together. Other rivalries involving Bishop Auckland, Spennymoor and Whitby Town also existed in the late 1990s and early 2000s. For the 2010/11 season, Gateshead's rivalry with Darlington began again, after Darlington were relegated from The Football League to the Conference Premier. However the demise of Darlington FC saw this come to an end. The birth of the rivalry with Blyth Spartans was contested twice in 2011, (in two different seasons) the first time the two teams had played each other in 2 years. The first game in February was an FA Trophy game at Blyth's Croft Park where Gateshead won 0–2 thanks to a Chris Swailes own goal and a James Curtis goal played in front of a large crowd of 2719.[16] The second game was an FA Cup game between the two again at Croft Park and had a very similar outcome with a 0–2 win thanks to goals from Jon Shaw and Micky Cummins, the crowd was this game was again a large one with 2763 people watching on.[17] A reported 900–1000 travelled from Gateshead in both games. Club officialshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Gateshead_F.C.&action=edit&section=15 edit Coaching and fitness Staff *Manager: Gary Mills *Assistant Manager: Darren Caskey *Reserves & Youth Team Coaches: Paul Bryson, Micky Cummins *Physiotherapist: Suzanne Davis *Kit Manager: George Spurs *Assistant Kit Manager: Mark Walton Others *Chairman: Graham Wood *Vice Chairman & Chief Executive: Brian Waites *Director: Gary Davidson *General Manager: Mike Coulson *Finance Manager: Gill Coulson *Treasurer: Ronnie Spraggon *Commercial Manager: Grahame McDonnell *Commercial Team: Brian Waites, Jeff Lee, Laurence Dinning, Dick Davies *Media Manager: Jeff Bowron *Life President: John Gibson *Vice-president: Bill Gibson Category:1889 introductions